Roses
by sailorKoneko-chan
Summary: Mamoru has broken up with Usagi, and he completely dissapers. Soon a dangerous new enemy comes and almost kills the senshi. Who will save them? Well three shooting stars, of course.
1. What Happened Before

Roses

By SailorKoneko-chan 

Okay, a new fic. I took down the other one because it was a piece of garbage (anyone who read it probably knows so). I think this one is going to be better. So please rate it when you finish the chapter.

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

1 What happened before 

It had been about a year since the Starlights and Kakyuu had left earth, and many things had happened. A few days later, Mamoru broke up with Usagi. Usagi was horribly heart broken. She also knew that Chibiusa would seice to exist. She couldn't take it.

Haruka and Makoto had gone to give Mamoru a piece of their minds, but when they got to his apartment, it was completely empty. They found a letter addressed to them. It seemed like Mamoru knew they were going to come. He had written that they would never find him, and that he wasn't even on Earth. He even put down that he didn't care that Chibiusa wouldn't exist, and that he didn't care about Usagi one bit.

Usagi was extremely sad. She hadn't told anyone that she had been in love with Seiya, ands she knew that she was still in love. When Seiya was on Earth she couldn't cheat on Mamoru, but she wished she did. She wished with her whole heart that she did.

**Wow that was really short! Please tell me if you like it, so I can write more.**


	2. Dreams & Queens

Roses

Okay I promise this one will be longer (hopefully). And I thank the people who reviewed the first chapter!

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**2.Dreams and Queens**

Usagi was sleeping. She knew that she should have been studying, or doing homework, but she was just too tiered. She knew her mother would scold her, but still, she didn't care.

Usagi was dreaming about the day the Starlights left, when she first met Seiya, and when he asked her if he was good enough. But soon her dream started changing. She was walking down a hall and she saw someone, someone destroying a woman in leather. When she got closer she saw it was Fighter, and she was disappearing before her very eyes. Then she heard a man laugh, a terrible laugh.

Usagi sat upright in her bed, tears steaming down her cheeks. "Seiya," she whispered. She was glad it was just a dream, but it hand seemed so real.

Usagi had just calmed down when the phone rang. "Hello, Rei? You want me to come over…? Okay… I'll be right there! Don't worry I'll bring Luna… Bye!" Usagi put down the phone and said to Luna "Luna, come on we're going to Rei's temple!" Luna hopped on Usagi's shoulder, Usagi went downstairs, put on her shoes, and headed for Rei's temple. "What do you think she wants?" Asked Luna.

"I don't know," responded Usagi.

When Usagi reached the temple she saw that Rei had invited everyone. Even the cats.

"Well," Rei started, "I all called you here today because I've got some good news, and some bad news, so I guess I'll start with the good news." Rei turned around and said, "You can come out know." A small gray kitten came out from behind Rei. "Hello everyone!"

"Diana!" Luna and Artimes shouted

"What are you doing back?" asked Ami.

"Neo-Queen Serenity said that you will be needing me soon."

"Wow," Haruka started sarcastically, "This is amazing news, but what's the bad news?"

"Well the other day I felt an evil prescience, and I did some fire reading and I found out that new eni-" Rei was cut off when there was a loud crash outside. The girls transformed and rushed outside and there was a meteor in the street and on top of the meteor was standing none other than Queen Beryl.

**Another short chapter! Man! I cannot write longer chapters! Well, I promise the next one will be better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Roses

**By SailorKoneko-chan**

**I don't own Sailor Moon. But the plot is mine! MINE!!!**

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter! I'm thinking on doing a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossover; so if anyone likes the idea, please tell me! Please Review!**

"Queen Beryl?!?" Said Mars.

"Who's Queen Bar-" Uranus started but she was cut off by Baryl.

"I thought you would know who I was, oh well." her lips curved into a small smile, and she blasted an attack at Uranus. She dodged it, but only barely. "This is the woman who destroyed the moon kingdom." Said Venus.

"Well then," Uranus smiled and turned to Neptune, "shall we?"

"We shall." Neptune replied.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUMERGE!"

The attacks merged together to form one huge ball of energy, but when it reached Beryl she turned the attack around and sent her own attack with it. It hit Uranus and Neptune staite on. "Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" Saturn yelled.

"My new master has given me extreme powers, that are unstoppable." Beryl bosted. "Your friends will die soon."

"DEAD SCREAM!"  
"Pathetic." Beryl said rolling her eyes. She did the same thing with Pluto's attack but she multiplied it by two. It hit both Saturn and Pluto.

The cats were wathching and they transformed to there human forms and tried to help. But since they had no powers they were easily defeted. "Luna, Artemis, Diana!!!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Sailor Jupiter and Mars started running toward Beryl and they launched her.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"Why don't you wimps give up and give me what I want?" asked Queen Beryl.

She rederected their attacks and Sailor Moon yelled, "Mars! Jupiter!"

Venus on the other hand didn't pay attention to Sailor Moon, but she turn to Queen Beryl and said, "What is it that you want?"

"Well, two things actually." She started. "I want revenge, and the _Silver Crystal_."

Sailor Moon herd this and between her tears she managed to say, "I'll never give you the Silver Crystal! Never!"

"Well then, at least I should get one of my wishes." She smiled and shot a beam of fire, energy, electricity, and more things that could do damage.

"MERCURY, AQUA RASPODY!"

"VENUS, LOVE & BEUTY SHOCK!"

"SILVER MOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

"Why must you _even_ try?" Queen Beryl said.

The girls were failing horribly, but they kept trying with all their power to fight back. The girls powers failed, they didn't have enough streghth anymore, and Beryl used all of her stregth in her attack. Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Venus where sent fliying (like everyone else) and they lost conciousnes.

On a far-away planet of Kinmoku, Princess Kakyuu and her Starlights where enjoying there breakfast peacefully. Though the peace was broken when the Starlights went into some sort of coma.

Their eyes where glowing, tears running down faces, their princess was shocked.

"Fighter…? Maker…? Healer…?" Princess Kakyuu questioned softly. Her Starlights did not answer. Their bodies soon began glowing, and they each sped out of the room, and then out of Kinmoku-sei, strait for earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Roses

**Hi! Okay, first thing, PLEASE, PEASE, PLEASE, review! All you have to do is click on the little purple button at the bottom of the page; it's that easy (well you do have to write something, but…)!**

**Second thing, if any of you readers have anything you would want me to change in the story, or if you have any ideas, TELL ME!**

Third thing, please enjoy this chapter!  

The Starlights reached earth, and they were still being 'possessed' by something, and their fuku had changed. The style had staid the same but there were some differences. Fighter's main color was now a light blue, the trim was black. Maker's main color was purple, and the trim was black. Healer's main color was green, and like the others the trim was black. Besides the color change they also each had a pair of wings.

They each had landed on the ground behind Beryl. Fighter raised her arm with her star yell in her hand. "STAR EXTREME EXPLOTION!!!"

Next went Maker. "STAR NOVA CREATION!!!"

And finally went Healer. "STAR FIRE SPARKS!!!"

All three of the attacks merged and it was heading strait for Beryl. Beryl turned around, for that she had heard the attack being called, but she didn't have time to block it. Once the attack had hit her, she had burst in to thousands of small shards.

The Starlights collapsed from using so much power. Their fuku reverted to its normal state when they reached the ground.

Just then a bright light appeared. A beautiful woman landed on her to feet on the ground. She had very fair skin, and her extremely long white hair was tied up into two circular odangos. She wore white flowing robes, had wings, and had a silver-not gold- crescent moon on her forehead.

 **Another short chapter!!!******** Oh, well. By the way, I'm really sorry about the stupid attacks. It's really hard to come up with that type of thing!!!SailorKoneko-chan**

**  
**


End file.
